Season 6, Episode 3
by n4m4w45
Summary: Ravaged. Like episode 2, this was based on a Titans Go! comic.  Someone who the Titans suspect to be Slade sneaks into the tower and tries to take the Titans out. Question is, Is it Slade? Or someone else?
1. Chapter 1

Ravaged

What's up, everyone? Its time for Episode 3. Not a lot of continuity in this one, but there still is some knowledge needed for the show. So I'm going to give a previously, just 'cause I feel like it.

If you have any questions/comments, please review.

I'll try to answer any questions as best as I can. Enjoy!

Previously, on Teen Titans…

Terra, "retired" hero, goes by Sarah now.

Sarah has become Beast Boy's girl-friend, despite the fact that she doesn't want to be a hero anymore.

Slade, arch-enemy of the Teen Titans died in his battle with Terra a year ago.

He became Trigon's undead servant, working to earn back his soul.

Eventually, he traveled with Robin to the center of the Earth to get it back.

After that, he helped defeat Trigon and disappeared.

He has revealed himself to Beast Boy, then the other Titans, claiming they shouldn't forget about him.

But currently, his whereabouts are unknown.

"Cripes! Hive Five! We need to evacuate! We're getting our hides kicked!" Gizmo called to the ones still standing, Mammoth, and Kid Wicked.

The Teen Titans were taking on the Hive Five in the middle of town. They were trying to rob the mall…again.

"Aw, come on! Give it up ya pint-sized brainiac! We all know how this is gonna turn out!" Cyborg walked toward Gizmo, charging his arm cannon.

"Yeah dude, it's time to call it quits. Jail isn't goin' anywhere, and I have a date in a few minutes…" Beast Boy rolled up his sleeve then looked at an imaginary watch.

"No way! We're not losing to you crud-munchers AGAIN!"

"Yeah! I'm tired of getting kicked around!" Mammoth punched Cyborg, who flew across the street.

"Uuah!" Cyborg landed on his cannon, which went off. It flew right by Mammoth's feet and he tripped.

"Way to go Cyborg! Even when you're losing you're winning!" Beast Boy jumped in the air. He turned around and saw Gizmo. Gizmo was grinning.

"AAH!" Gizmo started chasing Beast Boy with an electric rod. Kid Wicked was smirking at the cartoonish violence, but turned around when someone tapped him on the shoulder. It was Starfire.

"Forgive me, but I did not want to do this without your knowledge." She punched him square on the jaw. He passed out, joining Billy Numerous, Mammoth, and for a nap. All that was left was Gizmo.

Robin jumped from a building. "Titans! Surround him!" Beast Boy stopped running from Gizmo, and jumped him as a coyote. Starfire flew up to his right. Gizmo looked around nervously, and saw Robin on his left, and Raven floating above him.

"Surprise…" Raven said with her raspy voice. She had teleported from nowhere!  
>Gizmo was about to turn around and run, but Cyborg had gotten up, and surrounded the small little jerk. Gizmo sat down, arms crossed.<p>

"Rotten, Stinkin', spit ballin' lint-pickers!" The fight was over.

"Now if you'll excuse me, fellow Titans, I have a date to meet," Beast Boy ran from where they were standing to 12 feet away. Sarah was waiting there.

"Its about time you got here! I thought you were going to leave me hanging!" Sarah said, sarcastically.

"Sorry, I got caught up at work! They really need to give me less hours…" Beast Boy looked at the team behind them, as if he was saying, 'Bye! I'll be back at the tower later!' The Titans figured this out. They took the Hive Five to jail, and went home. Beast Boy took Sarah's hand and went in to the mall.

….

"So the North Tower is almost finished?" Robin was talking to Red Star in the ops room.

"Nyet. Nought hexactly. Ve still have to vire the…electricity…in," Red Star said "Electricity" slowly.

"You need any help with that?" Cyborg popped out of nowhere, holding a wrench.

"Nyet. Thenk you dough, Cyborg. Kole thinks she cen do it herself."

"How many do you have on your team now, Red Star?" Starfire walked up after Cyborg left.

"Just three. Kole, Nark, and myselve," Red Star made a mistake….

"We told you! Its G-nark! How many times do we have to say it before we get that in the world's head?" Kole started to laugh. "'Hi Robin', by the way."

"Hey, Kole. Listen Red Star, I hear Jericho's open right now. No immediate responsibilities. Should I send and invitation to him?" Robin messed around with the computer, shrinking the vid link with Redstar, and bringing up Jericho's file.

"Yes. Dat vould be very good. We still need perhaps vone more member dough."

"I know, I'm working on it. I'll think about it and let you know, all right?" Robin closed Jericho's file, after sending him an email.

"Yes. We will speak to you very soon! Red Star out!" The vid link closed.

"Okay," Robin turned off the computer and put in a Blue-ray disc.

"Guys, I'm putting on Pirates, if anyone wants to watch!" Starfire, standing next to him, sat on the couch with Robin and snuggled up against him.

"Oo!" Cyborg grabbed some snacks, and dropped onto the couch. Raven sat a distance away, reading. Robin started the movie.

…..

The movie reached its end-credits and Robin got up to turn it off.

"Hey! Don't turn it off! I still need to watch the special features!" Robin stopped and turned around.

"Alright, Cyborg. Don't forget to turn it off later though. Come on, Starfire."

"Where are we going, Robin?" She looked at him coyly.

"Yeah…where are you going, Robin?" Cyborg mimicked Starfire.

Robin sighed, "We're going to the gym to practice," Cyborg calmed down. Starfire got up and they started to walk out.

"That's just what they want you to think…" Robin and Starfire stopped in their tracks. Cyborg stopped eating chocolate, mid-crunch. They slowly looked to where the statement came from.

"RAVEN?"

"What? You can tease them, and I can't? I've got to do something while Beast Boy's away."

Robin and Starfire recovered from the shock, laughed it off, then walked out of the room.

Cyborg turned to Raven. "You want to watch these with me?"

Raven looked at him, shook her head 'no', and walked out of the room with her book. Cyborg shrugged, then grabbed the remote.

….

"Ha ha ha ha!" Beast Boy and Sarah laughed together as they walked around the city. They left the mall after fourty-five minutes, got some fast food, and saw a movie. Now they were on the outskirts of town, apparently making their way back to the tower.

"Oh…" Beast Boy calmed down after laughing. "So you're sure you don't want me to walk you home?"

"Nah, my parents won't mind. It's a Saturday. I told them I was with you. They see you on TV, and trust I'll be safe with a super-hero." She pulled hair behind her ear, flirting.

Beast Boy chuckled nervously, then asked, "Parents? How did-"

"Don't ask. Beast Boy. I told you not to. Focus on what's happening now," Sarah glared at him.

"Okay T…I mean Sarah!" Beast Boy waved his hands, showing that he didn't mean anything by it.

They walked for a bit further, when they passed the old factory that used to belong to Professor Chang. Beast Boy started talking about there last adventure involving him when they heard a agonizing cry.

"AAUGH!" They both cringed.

"What was that?" Sarah asked. She grabbed Beast Boy's arm, afraid.

"I don't know. I better check it out," He started running toward the run-down factory. Sarah ran after him.

"Shouldn't you call the others, first?"

"If I can deal with it myself, it won't matter, will it?"

"IF? You won't last five seconds!"

"Nice to see how supportive you are…"

When they got inside the factory, everything was torn apart. They ran around the room, looking for who screamed. Eventually, Sarah found Professor Chang under a piece of wall.

"Professor Chang! What happened?" Beast Boy grabbed his collar. Chang was drooling.

"He came back. I didn't think he would, but he came back….wanted what was his…I didn't know…I'm sorry I sold them! I'm sorry I sold them! I didn't know you'd come back!" Beast Boy dropped him. Chang had cracked. "NO! Don't hurt me, please! I didn't know you'd be back!"

"What is he…?"

Beast Boy's eyes narrowed. "Slade…"

….

"Hur…." Starfire was under a lot of strain. Continuing Robin's training, they set out to find her strength's limits…and they found it.

"You're doing great Starfire," Robin winced when he saw the weight being put on her-25,000 pounds!

"er….I am not….eh…so sure how well I am doing, Robin!" Starfire started to glare at him. This wasn't what she signed up for.

"How you doing? Can you take another pound or two?" Robin had his hand on the button.

"…NO! I cannot take anymore pounds!" The weight started to lower…

"Alright! Alright! Robin slowly cut down the pressure. Starfire slowly was able to push it back up to where it belonged. She got up from the bench, took her towel from Robin, annoyed.

"Robin! Why do you keep making me push more pounds! It is getting most difficult!" She was mad now.

"I know, Star, but we have to know how strong you are so we can see if we can improve your strengths. You can always get stronger. You should never stop! Now, if you're ready, take the judo pose I showed you…"

"No! I don't understand that about you Robin! You're always pushing yourself and the rest of us harder and harder, even when you know that none of us can go that far!"

"Starfire, you can ALWAYS go a little bit further!"

"Not all the time, Robin!"

They fought for a while, This was their first fight. But the fight ended when the lights suddenly went out.

I'll be able to put up the second part (The second part's always the best!) On Thursday.

If you want to read my last Titans episode, or my Spectacular Spider-Man "pilot", then just go to my profile !

Remember to review! See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Before we start chapter 2, I have something to say to all the ones who read the Titans go comic. I'm sorry for taking a lot of stories from the comic and putting them into this. As I've said before, I don't want direct continuity with the comic, but there are some events from the comic that I would like to have in season 6. I promise the rest of the season is all entirely original!

On that note, here begins chapter 2! Sorry if it's a little long!

"Woah! Who turned out the lights?" Cyborg put his corn dog down and opened up his shoulder-light. He checked the TV, just in case it was his fault. He had turned the volume way up after everyone left. But no, everything was fine with the TV. He looked around the big room. It was pitch black, besides the light he gave.

"Hmm…" he thought to himself.

He walked to the door to find the other Titans. He was about to open the door when it opened by itself. Someone was standing right in front of him!

"Gaah!"

…

Robin and Starfire were pointing fingers when the lights went out, but they weren't anymore.

"Robin? What happened?" Starfire forgot her anger.

"How should I know? Cyborg probably turned up the TV too loud," Robin was still mad.

"Come, Robin. Let us find the problem and fix it. I feel…unsafe…" Robin could sense her unease. He calmed down.

"…Okay, let's go downstairs and find the others." Robin took out his flashlight and Starfire made her hand glow. They walked out of the exercise room and made their way into the hall.

"Robin? Did you hear that?" Starfire turned around quickly. They hadn't even walked for a minute.

"What? No, I didn't hear anything. What did it sound like?" Robin looked at Starfire. He was sure she was imagining it.

"It was a 'shiffy' kind of noise…or a 'sifty' one…" Starfire was looking everywhere.

"I'm sure its nothing, Starfire," He smiled, and continued to walk. Then he froze. He heard it!

"There! There it is again!" Starfire was really scared now.

"I heard it!" Robin looked around with his flashlight. He looked everywhere Starfire had, except this time, he looked on the ceiling too. He caught a glimpse of someone climbing across the ceiling!

"EEE!" Starfire screamed.

…..

"Raven?" Cyborg calmed down. It was only Raven.

"Yes, Cyborg, it's me. I came down to see what the heck you were doing to make the lights go out!" Raven was smaller then Cyborg, looking up to him, but she sure was scarier.

"Uh…Raven," Cyborg was cowering. "Um..it wasn't me. It just went out by itself."

Raven calmed down. "Oh," She was a little embarassed for making a mistake, but she didn't show it.

"EEE!" Starfire screamed.

"Starfire!" Cyborg looked up, fearing the worst.

"Someone's invaded the tower! We have to find them!" Raven ran back into the elevator, but Cyborg grabbed her.

"No," Cyborg looked at her, sad to say it.

"Why? They're obviously in trouble. We have to help them!" Raven tugged at Cyborg's arm.

"Because the person invading obviously thinks we can't make it in the dark. So the obvious answer is to turn the lights back on," He let go of her, the message sent.

Raven saw the logic. "…Alright. When the lights are on, we can actually help," She walked out of the elevator. Cyborg and Raven went down the stairs. Down into the basement.

…

"EEE!" Starfire screamed.

"Star, look out!" a throwing star came their way. Robin dodged it, and Starfire took to the air.

"Who are you?" Robin called out. He kept trying to shine his flashlight on their enemy, but the enemy kept dodging the light, and identification.

A few more throwing stars came their way, they dodged them all, as if dodge balls. One made contact though…

"My flashlight!" Robin's light was struck and went out of power. At that, Starfire fired a few star bolts at their unseen target. They hit the wall, instead.

The light from the blast showed a silhouete, and Robin jumped at it. He didn't even come close to hitting the ninja. Instead, the ninja lunged at Starfire. Starfire finally got a good look at who it was.

"_Gasp!_ Robin! It's a-" She was struck down, and the enemy konked her on the head, knocking her out. He picked her up, then dashed off with her.

Robin gaped at what just happened. Lightning flashed.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled.

….

"Guys! Guys! Where are you?" Beast Boy and Sarah ran into the tower's hall. Beast Boy was carrying Prof. Chang. "Guys? I think Slade is back! We found Chang babbling and all the Slade bots are gone, too! Guys?"

"Uh, Beast Boy?" Sarah had made her way to the light switch and it didn't turn on. Beast Boy dropped Chang on the floor.

"Don't hurt me!" Chang crawled madly to the corner.

"Beast Boy, the lights won't turn on," Sarah started to become nervous.

"I don't get it, why would the lights…" Beast Boy turned around, facing the rest of the tower. "Guys! Robin! Cyborg! Starfire! Raven!" There was no answer.

Lightning flashed.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled.

Beast Boy had heard it. Sarah had heard it. Prof. Chang cringed at it.

"Beast Boy…what's-"

"He's in the tower. Slade's here. He's attacking. I have to help…" Beast Boy turned around to face his girlfriend. "Sarah, take Chang and get out of here. Go as far away as possible," He took her hands.

"I can't leave you here!" Sarah objected. "You can't go in there by yourself!" She started to tear up.

"I'm sorry Sarah," Beast Boy grew more solemn, "If you were a member of the team and had powers, I'd say different, but I made a promise to someone to keep you safe."

Sarah sighed. "Okay. But promise me you'll stay alive!"

"I will."

So Sarah struggled with Chang, got him on her shoulder walked out the door. After they left, Beast Boy turned on the elevator's emergency power, sighed, and went up to ops.

…..

"Ugh. When was the last time someone was down here?" Cyborg was tip-toeing through the disgusting basement, filled with traps.

"Months ago. Probably when I turned the tower into a haunted mansion," Raven glanced at Cyborg, hoping he wouldn't say anything.

"Oh, yeah! I remember that! Ha ha! When Beast Boy got eaten by that monster from the movie! Ha, you were so scared…" Cyborg was laughing as they walked.

"Sigh," She was sorry she brought it up. "Focus, Cyborg."

Cyborg snapped out of it, "Oh, yeah," He jogged over to there destination, the fusebox. He opened it up. It was a huge mess, full of chopped wires, snipped wire, wires tied together….

"Man! Whoever got in here did a number on the 'box!" Cyborg took a tool out of his hand, and got to work. "How did they get in here, anyway?"

Raven looked around the basement and found the answer.

"They got in by the ocean. The door to the T-sub is open, and there's some scuba gear over here. He must have gotten in underwater,"

"Well that's stupid, I thought I had Beast Boy check the-"

"Starfire!" Robin yelled.

Cyborg heard it. Raven barely heard it. It was very faint.

"Did you…?"

"Yeah, I did," Cyborg grew tense. He took out his arm cannon and turned around to leave.

"Come on, Raven! Let's go!"

"Cyborg." A black hand grabbed Cyborg before he got to far. It put him back in front of the fuse box.

"Raven! Whoever it was, it must've got Starfire!"

"But we're already down here, aren't we? Fix the box."

So against both their wills, Cyborg sat down to fix the fuse box, and Raven sat down…to wait…

….

Lightning flashed.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled. Thanks to the lightning, he was able to see the shadowed enemy run upstairs. Frantic, Robin got up and ran after them.

He followed them up the stairs to the roof. He threw a bird-a-rang at Starfire's kidnapper, but the figure dodged it with style. He jumped half way across the roof.

"Put her down!" Robin was done with this. He stopped running and stared at the shadow. "Now."

The invader wasn't done. He took out a grappling hook and used it to jump down the tower's roof!

Robin gasped, then he took out his own grappling hook and followed. He was able to see the ninja jump and crash into ops'window screen! Inside, glass flew everywhere as the kidnapper landed. He jumped to the elevator which he heard "ding". He stood there, waiting for Robin.

"No…" Still watching the destruction, Robin snapped out of it, and came down into the now destroyed operations room. He saw the unseen enemy and asked, "Why are you doing this?" The enemy just shook his head 'No.'

"Grr….rah!" Robin lunged himself toward the enemy, but he jumped out of the way as the elevator door opened. Robin flew into the unsuspecting Beast Boy.

"Meep," Beast Boy squealed. This was gonna hurt…

"Whoah!" The both cried.

They both were on the floor for a few seconds, then Robin got up and saw their foe right as the elevator door closed again. The kidnapper raised his hand and waved, "Bye-bye."

"NO!" Robin cried.

…

"Are you done, yet?" Raven was sitting on a box, arms and legs crossed, foot tapping. This was taking too long. They should be up there fighting…

"Almost! Raven, I told you. Whoever this guy is, he sure knows how to mess up a fuse box. Some of these things are in boy scout knots!" Cyborg was working as fast as he could.

"And you know how to untie boy scout knots how…?" Raven sighed.

" Maybe I do a lot of reading."

"Uh-huh."

"I'm almost done! I just need to reconnect one more wire, and…"

"NO!" Robin cried.

Cyborg flinched. He shouldn't have.

"Dang it Robin!" Cyborg was more worried then ever.

"What's wrong?" Raven got up from her spot.

"I snapped the wire! I'm gonna have to replace it with another one!" Cyborg opened himself up to look for a spare.

"Great…" Raven sat back down, and tapped her foot again.

Cyborg was still looking. "Don't worry, Robin, we're coming…"

…

"NO!" Robin cried.

"Dude, I'm sorry, I didn't know…!" Beast Boy got up to his feet, babbling.

"It doesn't matter! Open the door!" Robin didn't give Beast Boy a chance. He ran over to the emergency board and opened the door.

When the door opened Robin jumped out, and Beast Boy was right behind him. They got out and saw Starfire on the floor.

"Star!" Beast Boy freaked out. He had no idea what was going on.

Robin started to run toward her, when their mysterious enemy jumped in from nowhere, grabbed her again, and headed for the stairs.

"After them!" Robin ran after them.

"On it!" Beast Boy transformed into a beagle and ran right beside Robin. Together, they followed the unknown enemy down into the basement.

….

"Here's one!" Cyborg pulled a red wire out of his chest. "A spare wire for the box," He started to reconnect it.

"Finally." Raven stood up. It was almost time for action!

"After them!" Raven heard Robin at the top of the stairs.

"Cyborg!" Raven took a fighting stance, "They're coming this way!"

"Alright, let me just…there!"

As the enemy, Robin, and Beast Boy met Cyborg and Raven, the lights turned on.

"Boo-yah!" Cyborg got up, and turned around. Then he gaped.

The other Titans were gaping too. They all finally saw what they were up against.

Beast Boy was the first to speak, "Hey, that's not Slade, that's a….that's a…"

She spoke. "A girl! You gotta problem with that?" Their enemy was a teenage girl, with a bandana that resembled Slade's mask. Without another word, she took a dagger out from her belt, and chucked it at Cyborg.

"Guuh!" It went through Cyborg's circuits and hit the fuse box. And again, the lights went out.

….

I'm gonna have to stop it there. This chapter's getting a little long, and will be too long if I go the the end. Sorry it took so long to put it up! I really need to work on my deadlines….

I'll try to have the final part of this episode up before the end of the week!  
>In the meantime, please review!<br>Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow. This is the first time I've used a chapter 3! Does that mean I'm getting better or just that my stories are longer?

Anyway, the Episode 3 raps up in this final chapter.

I know, we're at a suspenseful spot, so I'll stop babbling now.

….

…..

The ER was quiet. That was because nothing was to be said. Beast Boy sat on a chair close to the door. Robin sat beside the bed Starfire was laying on. Cyborg was on the other ER bed, but nothing could be done for him. Raven was in the corner, meditating.

Beast Boy broke the silence, nervously. "So yeah. Am I the only one embarrassed that we got beat up by a girl?"

"You just can't keep you mouth shut, can you?" Robin, immediately set off lashed out at Beast Boy.

"Geez! Okay! I'm sorry! Its just, you know, We should be talking…"

"Why? What's to talk about? Two of my friends here might be lying on their death beds!"

"Robin. You need to calm down," Raven said it slowly, but firmly. She had been in this scene a few weeks ago, fighting Psychopath. She didn't want the same effect. But this was different. More was at stake.

Robin looked at her, about to yell at her. But he remembered what happened earlier too.

"…Yeah. Okay," That was going to be it. But the anger came back. He punched the wall, cracking it.

"Uh! I should have done better! I should have been faster! Then Starfire wouldn't be like this….And Cyborg…"

"There was nothing you could have done."

"But there was! I had so many chances to-"

"Robin! What's happened, has happened. The best thing for you to do right now is figure out what we're going to do next."

Beast Boy was sitting in the middle of all this. He was watching the argument going back and forth. When Raven gave her last words, he decided to say, "Yeah. What are we doing next?"

Robin thought about it. "I don't know. That girl. She must be Slade's apprentice. She's still in the tower." Robin thought to himself out loud.

"How do we know that? She hasn't attacked for an hour!" Beast Boy thought she might've gone. At least, he hoped…

"She's not gone. She's somewhere, in the shadows, probably outside the door. Waiting for us to leave. To come out," Robin looked at Beast Boy.

"…So how come she hasn't attacked us yet?"

"It's a strategy. There are two waves of attacks. The first blow weakens us. The second blow finishes us. We need to be on our toes."

So the remaining Titans came up with a plan. After they were done talking, Beast Boy had a question.

"How come we just don't call the other Titans to help?"

Robin answered, "Turn on your communicator."

Beast Boy did. "Its all scratchy. I can't hear a thing!"

"Really? Nice job Sherlock!" Raven said, sarcastically.

"With The North tower wiring in their electricity, the entire communications system is down. We're on our own." Robin motioned Beast Boy to put his communicator away.

"Then I hope your plan works…" Raven added.

"It will. You stay here and guard the others, Raven. Beast Boy and I will go out to look for the girl."

Robin walked out. Beast Boy waved "Bye" to Raven, sucked in a confident breath, and walked behind Robin.

Raven checked on Starfire and Cyborg and resumed her meditation. This was going to be close…

…

Beast Boy had transformed into a hound dog. He was sniffing all around the basement, where the girl was seen last.

"You have anything?" Robin was sleuthing around the basement too, the detective he was.

The green dog whimpered, and shook its head "No," Robin sighed.

Then Beast Boy flinched. Robin saw him. "What is it?"

Beast Boy turned back into his original form. "Oh my gosh! I forgot to call Sarah!" Beast Boy took out his communicator and turned on its cell phone. He started to dial. Robin grabbed his arm.

"Beast Boy….Why are you calling her?" His voice was calming, but concerned.

"I told her I'd call if I was safe!" Beast Boy jerked away, and continued to dial. Robin grabbed him again, with a little more force.

"Are you safe? Our home is under attack by someone who nearly killed Cyborg! If she did the same thing that he did to him to you, you would be worse off! She's not afraid to kill us, Beast Boy. You need to know that."

Beast Boy looked at him, wanting to argue. But he couldn't. Sighing, he put his communicator away.

….

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos….Azarath, Metrion Zin-" Raven stopped. Opening her eyes, she checked on the others. She thought she heard something….

"…Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…"Using her powers, she sensed the presence of someone.

Without opening her eyes, she said, "I know you're here."

"Ah, but where am I, witch?" A suave voice came from somewhere in the room. With the lights out, Raven wouldn't be able to see her. She kept her eyes closed.

"It doesn't matter where you are as long as I know who are…"

"And do you even know who I am?"

"I know you are Slade's apprentice. Without a master to serve, you've come here to do what he always wanted, haven't you?"

"I assure you, my purposes and identity far exceed your assumptions."

"Wow. You even talk like him. I bet you sent that robot warning us of his return, didn't you?"  
>"If you must know, yes. I did."<p>

Raven grew more serious. She was after all, under attack. "So. What are you doing here?"

"You do know, right? I didn't think you were that stupid."

"I see. So will you finish off my friends first, or just come after me?"

"What do you think?"

"I see," Raven opened her eyes. It was time. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" As she was speaking her magic words, the girl leapt from the ceiling, towards Raven, dagger in hand. But Raven's spell threw all of the girl's weapons, in her hand and in her belt, off her person.

When the girl reached Raven, there was no longer any weapons that gave her the upper hand, so she threw some punches. Raven was no slouch in martial arts, she held her own. But she was no match for the obvious successor of Slade, she tripped Raven, and knocked her out. Raven fell to the ground, but not before one more spell…

"I would apologize Raven, I rather enjoyed talking with you, but you are the enemy...

….

Robin and Beast Boy were hunting for the girl's scent in ops, when Robin gasped.

Transforming to the only form in which he could speak, Beast Boy asked, "What's wrong?"  
>"Its Raven! She's been attacked!" With that, Robin and Beast Boy bolted up the stairs, back to the ER.<p>

"..You are the enemy…!" Robin and Beast Boy walked in as the girl finished her sentence.

Beast Boy, now a tiger, pounced onto their attacker. But in one swift move, the girl grabbed her dagger, and stabbed the big cat in his chest.

The same thing that she'd done to Cyborg.

"No…" Robin stood their, in disbelief. He was the only one left.

"Ha…I saved you for last, Robin," She grabbed a few throwing stars off the floor. "You deserve to suffer most…"

Robin's eyes widened. He dodged throwing star after throwing star and made his way to the ER's window. He jumped out of it.

The girl gaped. "Coward!"

Then a grappling hook shot out from below. Robin flew up to the roof. Smiling, the girl quickly followed.

When she got up to the top o the roof, Robin was standing a distance away, waiting for her.

"Ready to die, Robin?"

"Who are you?" Robin took out his staff

"I am your death," She took out another dagger.

"Raah!" Robin lunged toward her, and deflected her dagger with his staff.  
>He broke her hold on her dagger, and she grabbed the staff out of his hands.<p>

He threw a kick, which she blocked with the staff.  
>It was raining now, hard. Robin slipped when his kick was blocked. The girl pinned him down with his own tool.<p>

"Tell me who you are!" Robin stood there, still threatening, even like this.

"I am the Ravager!" She lunged the weapon at Robin's heart, but Robin rolled out of the way. He took out a grappling hook and tied her up from where he stood.

Things had calmed down while she struggled. Keeping his voice threatening, Robin lowered his voice down.

"You don't need to do this...Ravager."

"Yes I do!" She was really mad now.

"No, you don't. I was Slade's apprentice once too. I got out."

"I know!" Still struggling, she took out a throwing star, and started to cut her way through. Robin couldn't see this.

"A friend of ours, Terra, she was an apprentice too, and she over threw Slade eventually. She's now living a normal life!"

"I know!" She was almost through.

"So do you see? Slade's not even around anymore. You don't need to do this! You don't need to be what he was!" Thunder boomed.

"Yes I do!"

"Why?"

"Because...I'm his daughter!" She broke through.

She stabbed Robin with the star. She left it in him, and started to beat him.  
>Robin couldn't handle it. He couldn't get a chance to...to...<p>

"AAH!" The pain was excruciating. Robin kept trying. And trying. And trying. Nothing.

When she was done, there was nothing left but a swollen shell.  
>"Uuuhh..."<p>

"You're the one who deserves the most pain. You took away everything. My father didn't kill you. So I have to now!" She picked up the dagger.

"And...then..what?" Robin still could question her.

"...What?"

"What's the point?...He's not around anymore...Is he? Do...you know where he...is?"

Ravager held her head. "Stop it! Stop it!" She thrust the dagger downward.

Then she fell to the ground. Starfire. She floated behind her, hand glowing.

Angry, she flew over to Robin, and picked him up. She didn't say anything.

Ravager lay down in the rain, not getting up, sobbing.

Robin continued, "You don't need to do this. You can decide... what you will do. Only... you. Your father... isn't around anymore...You don't need...to do this."  
>Starfire didn't say anything.<p>

"...I'M SORRY!" The poor girl screamed into the dark and stormy night.  
>At this, Starfire's anger lessened.<p>

"Its okay...Ravager. It'll...be all...right.."

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Ravager just cried...and cried...and cried.

...

The next morning, Starfire and Sarah were in the ER, taking care of the wounded. Starfire had taken a break, to talk to Red Star.

"So...Yor team...vill be...okay?" Red Star could not believe what had happened in less then a day.

"...Yes, Red Star. I believe they will all survive. Robin just needs a lot of rest and time to heal," She looked at the swollen Robin, asleep on one of the beds.

"I believe Cyborg will be fine as well. His circuits were the only thing damaged, and they are magically repairing themselves."  
>Starfire tried to sound excited, but with all that has happened, she just couldn't.<p>

"...Raven has gone into a deep sleep. Her powers...She'll be fine." She glanced at Raven, floating above her bed. Starfire paused.

"And Beast Boy?" Red Star worried over everyone.

Sarah, beside Beast Boy's bed, burst into tears. Again.

Starfire slowly answered, "He is hurt badly, Red Star...But...I believe that he will survive. It will be a long while...but he will survive."

"Oh phew...Dat is good news, at least."

"Yes. I guess the good thing about this entire adventure...is that we survived"

"So this Ravager...You are sending her to us?" Red Star was very cautious.

"There is no need to worry, Red Star. She has reformed. She will no longer attack those we love," She again glanced at Robin.

"...Alright...In any case, the...electricity...is wired in, and Titans North can begin its operations soon."

"Good. With all of our injuries, we will have to rely on the other Titans to do saving," Robin started to wake up. "I will speak with you later, Red Star."

"Very good. Good-bye!"

"Star...Fire..."

"I'm here Robin."

"I'm...sorry...for pushing you to the extreme. You couldn't handle...it. I'm sorry..."

It is okay, Robin. I forgive you. If you had not pushed yourself at least a little further, in different ways, we might not have gotten the better of the incident..."

"Heh...If this is better...I'd hate to see the worse..."

"Do not think about it. We are alive, and together. The world is safe, and we have a chance... to heal..."  
>...<p>

Ravager could be seen, walking to the North tower. Robin had told her to head there. She would.

As she walked, eyes red, she said only one thing, and only to herself...

"Still...We shouldn't forget about him..."

So ends the third episode of season 6. I think this is the darkest thing I've written so far!

Anyway, The next episode will (hopefully) come next week, and its title is "In the East."

Also, if I have time, the first episode of Spectacular Spider-Man Season 3, "The New Kid", will also come out next week. But I'll give you Titans first, don't worry.

Oh, and a quick note to dude305:

I did finish Episode 2. I forgot to mark it "complete", and I'm sorry, but I did finish it.

I assure you, I will not move on to another episode until I have finished the one I am working on. (end note)

What'd you think? Super cool? Too dark? Give me your thoughts and review, please!

Seeya guys! DFTBA!


End file.
